The Forgotten Heroes
by solangelo-nicoXwill
Summary: Bianca di Angelo. Silena Beauregard. Charles Beckondorf. Ethan Nakamura. The four heroes who sacrificed themselves. Being brought back from the dead, they will complete a prophecy, and save the day. All a typical demigods day. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters - they are not mine. [[[up for adoption]]]
1. I: Bianca

**BIANCA P.O.V**

* * *

**MY EYES HURT. **Blinking hard, I adjusted to the light. So this must be what reincarnation feels like.

_You're not dead._

_Father? _I asked. He was the only person I could mind-speak to.

_Yes, it's me. You are going to return to your old life._

_Why is that? _Gods, my head exploded with pain.

_The prophecy is coming for you. _

_What? I thought Percy and his friends..._

_You'll learn all about it after._

With that, he somehow disappeared. Shivering, I could feel again. Cold air blew in my face.

"Bianca?"

I looked to see a pretty girl, with brown hair blown out, and friendly-eyes. "Silena Beauregard," I said at last.

She nodded, and a guy walked towards us. He seemed dazed, too.

"Ethan Nakamura," he greeted. "You're...Nico's sister, right?"

"Yeah." Somehow it bothered me that I was always going to be referred as Nico's sister. Ethan looked kind of good-looking, I guess, with the black shiny hair and slim-body. But he had an eye patch that I wondered what it was from.

"I don't understand this," Silena said. "We're all supposed to be dead - how can...?"

"Something about a prophecy," I guessed. "My dad told me. But I'm pretty sure it's not even allowed for the dead to be..._undead_."

"Let's not make this awkward," Silena suggested. "Okay, so we have to be in a prophecy. Son and daughter of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and, um Nemesis..."

"Hey! Who are you guys!" A voice shouted out. He advanced towards us, a very tall African-American boy who looked exhausted.

"Charlie!" Silena shrieked. "Oh my gods - I thought you were dead!" She put her hands around his neck, and both of them started to pull into a long kiss.

Right...this is not awkward. I averted my eyes, looking at the meadow we were standing in. But somehow, I always glanced at Ethan. He caught my eye, and I blushed.

He scowled. "What are you staring at me for?"

Yikes. He thought I was staring at him just because of his eye. "Well, I thought we could talk," I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. "You know - their gonna be busy for a while."

Silena and Charles both were laughing and crying, probably relieved to have found each other, and I figured they were a couple at least for a few months.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ethan said wryly. "I heard about you. You're a Hunter of Artemis."

"Yes." I immediately bit my lip. The rule that I had to swear off boys - I had to remember that.

"It's kind of sick that they show PDA, isn't it?" Ethan looked disgusted.

"Uh, well, they maybe are glad to see each other. You know, they were dead..."

"You're a goody," he broke in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Putting my hands on my hips, I glared.

"You know. Like to play it safe. Follows and listens to the rules."

"Yes, and you think you're 'cool'," I snapped. "I guess that's how you died."

"No, I died by learning from my mistakes," he said calmly. "We both did - in fact, all of us here sacrificed ourselves. I'm guessing that we get a second chance."

"What are we supposed to do then?" I sighed. "We're stuck in a place that I don't even_ know_, and-"

"We're in Canada," Ethan mused. "Calgary."

"How do you-"

"I've been here." Ethan looked around. "But I don't remember." His voice sounded sad.

I tried to stay angry at him, but couldn't help feeling sympathy. "Maybe you visited here with your dad when you were little."

"Maybe." Ethan shook his head doubtfully. "Hey, Beckondorf! Beauregard!"

They both turned around.

"Huh?" Silena asked.

"We need to find a place to rest. I have a feeling tomorrow we need to travel..._a lot_."


	2. II: Ethan

**ETHAN P.O.V**

* * *

**WEIRDLY ENOUGH, **people didn't seem to notice four demigods magically appearing in a meadow. As we trudged through, I could see a house in the far distance.

"So, what's the plan?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you know what _begging_ means."

Silena looked confused. "Huh?"

"We're gonna ask a person if we can sleep over." My plan didn't seem that great, but if we looked innocent enough, it was a free pass.

"No one's that nice," Beckondorf pointed out. "I mean, four kids? Isn't that suspicious? Plus, we might bring monsters into their house."

Annoyed, I said, "Do _you_ have a plan, then?"

"Yeah. Scrounge up any money, and buy a sleeping bag or something."

"We just came back from the dead!" I said. "You think we have money-"

Beckondorf pulled out a couple of bills. "These might cover it."

"What?! Did you just steal that?" Silena looked suspiciously at her boyfriend.

"Look, we need this more than the Woman with blue hair, okay?" Beckondorf sighed. "Anyone see a convenience store?"

It turns out that with eighty dollars, we only had enough for four sleeping bags, chips, water bottles, and beef jerky. Plus a mini bobble-head, that was only fifty cents.

"I cannot believe this!" Silena said.

"You're right," I agreed. "Why would we even need a bobble-head?"

"No, I mean we don't even know the prophecy! Just return back from the dead, and...I mean, it's just..."

"Hard," Bianca finished. "Well, maybe we need to find other demigods who can help."

"In Calgary?" I asked. "Uh, I'm not sure that there's any demigods who live here."

Silena gave a determined look. "We have to go to New York. Camp-Half Blood."


	3. III: Silena

**SILENA P.O.V**

* * *

**AT FIRST, ETHAN GAPED.** Then Bianca looked startled.

"I might be able to see Nico," she said softly.

Charlie scratched his head. "Uh, is that a good idea? It might be freaky to have us return. Maybe it's better if we stay out of their lives."

"Their the only ones that we know and that can help us," Bianca pointed out.

I nodded. "Charlie, we _need_ to."

"Well, what else can happen? We've been dead before," Beckondorf grinned.

Ethan didn't say anything, so I guessed he agreed.

"Okay, I might be able to 'influence' people," I suggested. "I can't do charmspeaking, but I can try to 'talk' to a younger guy."

Charlie scowled at this, but knew that this is what had to happen.

About twenty minutes, we got money, and were on a plane to New York.

Beckondorf didn't mind heights, but I knew he was kind of nervous to be near Zeus' territory. "Threw my dad off Mount Olympus," he muttered repeatingly.

I patted his hand, as Bianca browsed through an airplane magazine.

"Did you know that someone might have smeared a booger or touch their germy fingers on that?" Ethan told her.

Bianca grimaced. "Uh, thank you for saying that." She put it cautiously back, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I know love when I see it. It's especially romantic when it's forbidden. Follower of Artemis falling in love with son of Nemesis? Yup, cute.

"Please tell me it's over," Beckondorf pleaded.

"Sure." I didn't bother telling him we need to go to at least another one.

"I can shadow-travel," Bianca said with realization. "Gods, I'm so stupid!" She cursed. "Once we get off, we all have to hold hands."

"We could do it know," Ethan said. "No one is watching."

I looked around to see a people snoring. "Sure, let's do this!"

We all linked hands, and soon evolved into darkness.

_"Wow,"_ Beckondorf said.

We all stood right in the Dining Pavilion, looking at the shock on campers faces'.

"Okay, I'm seeing this but don't believe it," Percy said. "Anyone else?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Oh, gods. Silena? What are you and the others doing here?"

"Well, we are back from the dead," I replied meekly. "Surprise?"


	4. IV: Charlie

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

* * *

**OKAY, I THOUGHT.** Let's try to make this not awkward.

"You guys are alive!" Nico blurted out.

I studied him, comparing to Bianca. His skin was way more pale, and he looked older.

"I think we're technically younger than them," Bianca noticed. "How many years passed...?"

Chiron stepped forward, making a expression I didn't understand. "You missed a lot," he said. "Allow me to fill you in..."

I couldn't help but feel amazed when I heard about Leo. "He can do fire?" I said. "Awesome!"

"Sadly, he's dead," Chiron replied. "Died, we assume, in the sky."

"Oh." Suddenly, I did not know what to say.

Silena and a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin, Piper, were hitting off.

"You challenged Drew to a duel?" I could hear Silena laugh.

Ethan looked uncomfortable, standing alone. No one really talked to him, until Percy came over to say something.

"We are very happy to see you here," Chiron said. "Enjoy your time." He trotted away, as I walked to Percy and Ethan.

"Hey. Beckondorf," Percy greeted. "Dude, I'm sorry about the Greek Fire. I should've-"

"It's okay. You defeated Kronos!" I said. "Seriously, just ignore that I've been dead for about seven years."

Ethan managed a grin. "Well, nice talking to you." He walked away and I shook my head.

"He seems quiet," Percy noted.

I nodded. "How did he die?"

"By betraying Kronos," Percy explained. "I'm guessing he's still trying to find his way in through life."

I nodded. "Anyway, I wish I could meet that fire guy, person who could shift-shape, the son-of Zeus, and daughter of...Pluto?"

"Their in the Roman Camp," Percy grinned. "Maybe we could give them a call over...although, Leo is a special case. I wonder how he's doing."

"You mean in the Underworld?"

"No, we _think_ he's dead. But maybe he's very much alive. It's possible, since you guys were once dead."

"Touchy subject," I reminded him. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that there's a prophecy coming up."

"Really?" Percy looked interested. "What's it about?"

"Never heard it. How's Rachel doing?"

"Fine, I hear she's still feeling weird after Hera possessing her."

"What?" I asked.

"Annabeth told me. Luckily, she and Rachel are on speaking terms."

I wondered how they both became better friends.

Feeling my curiosity, Percy directed me towards Annabeth. "If anyone can explain, my girlfriend can."


	5. V: Bianca

**BIANCA P.O.V**

* * *

**I STOOD IN FRONT OF NICO**, as his face revealed astonishment, pain, and a tiny bit of hurt.

"Bianca," he whispered. "You...are you really my sister?"

I nodded my head, not daring to speak. We both could tell how much we've been through.

"You left me," he said.

Wincing, I wiped my hands on my jeans. "I came back, though."

Scowling, Nico noticed camper's watching him. His eyes met a guy with blond hair, and shining blue eyes. He looked like a mini replica of Apollo, and trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

The mini-Apollo nodded his head, smiling.

Nico turned his gaze back to me. Hesitatingly, he put his arms around me, and now that he was taller, I could feel a flash of sadness wash over me. I wasn't there to protect Nico, to see him at all his birthdays and to see him grow up. We both met each other's eyes, and I could see that he was crying to.

* * *

The party was cut short. Silena, Charlie, Ethan and I were all tired and we called it a day.

After a meal of spaghetti and gelato for dessert, I could remember all the good times before me and Nico got separated. Heading to the Hade's Cabin (I learned that Percy requested children of all gods to get cabins), I could see Nico sitting on his side of the room.

"I have a lot of questions," he said.

"Really? You're not a talker."

"Well, just one. How did you get back alive?" He noticed my look. "Not that I'm sad or anything. It's good to see you."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I heard that I might be in a prophecy."

Nico frowned at this. "How do you-"

"Hey, who was the blonde guy you stared at dreamily? Is he your boyfriend?"

Nico flushed. "I did not look at him dreamily!"

I laughed. "Just kidding." Gently pushing him, I added, "Lighten up."

He slowly smiled. "Remember, I'm the older one now. I can boss you around."

We both laughed at that.


	6. VI: Ethan

**ETHAN P.O.V**

* * *

**I DIDN'T EXPECT MUCH** for a good night's sleep. The cabin was coloured half white and black, and I stared at it bitterly. Making my way inside, I could see a girl, about my age, with chin-length brown hair and smile that looked forceful.

"Hey, your Ethan, right? My name is Andrea Cummings, your, um, sister."

We shook hands and stared at each other wearily.

"Your side is over there." Andrea pointed, trying to avoid looking at my face.

At least she was kind enough. There were three things that people would do. Generally, the people who were rude, would shout, "What happened?". People who were nice enough would not look at you, which Andrea did, and finally, the last one was the most cruel. They would stare, and quickly walk fast away like I was contagious or something. I flopped on my bed, and cursed when I found something hard dig into my hip. "What the-?" I checked in my jean pocket, finding the bobble-head. Throwing it across the room, it smashed, the head okay. It was creepy - the face painted on was smiling, and seemed to be grinning at me.

* * *

A voice spoke to me, as I slept.

"Ethan! My favorite son."

"Nemesis," I grumbled. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat your mother." Nemesis smiled, like we both were all good. "Who was it that got you back from the dead?"

"Like I want to be alive."

Nemesis huffed. "You have no idea how much I have sacrificed-"

"How about ignoring your kids! Leaving them to fight, and-"

"Ethan. I regret those things. But right now, you can have your chance to gain power!"

"I didn't want it." I thought over how she left me, and the thought of so much power made me not think clearly...

"Are you sure about that?" Nemesis' lip curled. "You and several other demigods were chosen to complete the next prophecy."

"I thought they were done."

"No. Every person knew that there was _bound _to be one more. As we all know, demigod quests never end. You must be one, for it states _"Balance and power must remain." _And who knows most about that?"

I begrudgingly nodded my head in agreement. "Children of Nemesis."

"Exactly. Now, when you wake up, remember to talk to the old dear centaur, Chiron, about the prophecy, okay?" She vanished, as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing daylight streaming through.


	7. VII: Silena

**SILENA P.O.V**

* * *

**THEY DIDN'T TELL **me about Drew being in a grumpy mood. Then again, she always had a grudge against me since I was the head counsellor. I noticed she stared at Piper, giving her a glare.

Piper bit her lip. She was staring at me. "While you were, um, dead, I filled in as head counsellor. But you can have it back now."

"Oh, it's okay," I replied.

Drew looked disappointed that we both didn't lash out in a cat fight. "Well, when you two decide, I'll actually be doing something _fun_." She stormed out.

Me and Piper exchanged amused looks, and started to burst out laughing. Yep, I think me and her would get along just fine.

Lacey peeked out, and smiled broadly when she saw me. "Hi, welcome back, Silena," she said shyly.

I hugged her, as Mitchell came out warily.

"You won't believe what happened so far," he said.

"I may have a clue." I kissed him on the cheek. "You were a good boy, right?"

"Drew," he grumbled. "She was a living nightmare!"

"Like a person wearing red shoes with a blue and white gingham dress!" Lacey gasped.

Piper tried to smother a grin. "I think that was Dorothy, Lacey."

"Oh yeah." Lacey squealed. "Now we have _two _awesome head-conselours!"

I looked over at Piper. "Well? Want us to be?"

"That would be amazing. I got to say, it's awesome to have another sister!" Piper exclaimed. "Plus, when we have a huge problem, two heads are better than one!"

"That sounds weird," Mitchell mused. "Imagine all of us with two heads."

"Yuck!" Lacey made a face.


End file.
